Hobbits, Humanos e uma Humana!
by Lady-Liebe
Summary: Mais um encontro entre os Hobbits e Liebe! Dessa vez num parque. E com presenças especiais de Boromir e Aragorn. Recomendavel ler "Hobbits no Mac Donalds" antes.


Relaxar! Relaxar! E relaxar! Era tudo que ela precisava. E também foi isso, que aquele terapeuta lhe receitou. Um velho maluco que ela nunca viu. Ficava soltando baforadas de cachimbo, enquanto concordava com tudo que ela falava! Ela achou que ele fosse bom! Tinha diplomas e diplomas na parede. Até era membro de uma tal Ordem dos Istari. Pelo que ela percebeu uma ordem super selecionada. É mas como relaxar, com aquela fila, para comprar um simples passaporte para o parque? Não podia reclamar, afinal estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem...  
  
- Olha gente! É a senhorita Liebe! - Sam  
  
- Eu quero uma surpresinha! - Frodo  
  
- Estávamos com saudade! - Merry  
  
- Há não! Vocês não! Eu vou chamar a segurança! Ou melhor, vocês não existem! – Liebe fecha os olhos e tampa os ouvidos - São personagens de um livro e ...Ai!!! Está bem! Eu acredito em vocês agora! Não precisava pular no meu pé!  
  
- Por favor Senhorita Liebe! Nós seis prometemos nos comportar! - Pippin  
  
- Seis!? Seis de vocês? Eu vou morrer de estafa na casa dos vinte! Rugas e cabelos brancos antes dos trinta! - Liebe  
  
- Mas o Boromir e o Aragorn não são hobbits. E eles... – Sam choraminga  
  
- Não quero nem saber! Lá! Lá! Lá! – Liebe novamente de ouvidos tampados – Eu não estou escutando vocês!  
  
- Nós prometemos nos comportar! - Merry  
  
- Fica com a gente! - Pippin  
  
- Olha! Eu até trouxe essa flor do meu jardim! - Sam timidamente - Eu achei que ela me lembrava a senhorita!!  
  
- Mas que lindinho! Você me trouxe uma flor! Tá bom! Tá bom! – Liebe – Vocês venceram!!  
  
- Eu não sabia que ele tinha tanto jeito para as mulheres - Pippin sussurra para Frodo  
  
- E como é que você achou que ele teve treze filhos?? - Frodo  
  
- Ei! Boromir! Passolargo! – Merry grita - Nós encontramos uma amiga.  
  
Dois homens se aproximam. Os amigos dos quatro hobbits Mas ao invés de um aperto de mãos, e um "prazer em lhe conhecer", Liebe se sente encostada, na parede da bilheteria, pela ponta de uma espada. Na verdade, uma espada quebrada...  
  
- Eu avisei hobbits! Em terras estranhas precisamos ser cautelosos. Vocês tem certeza que ela é amiga? O inimigo já me preparou diversas peças antes! - Passolargo  
  
- Os homens de Gondor são valorosos e espertos! Eles não caem em truques do inimigo. - Boromir  
  
- Tira isso do meu pescoço seu maluco! Para que serve uma espada quebrada? - Liebe  
  
- Isso não é uma espada qualquer! Dobre a língua para falar de Narsil. – Passolargo - Você pode provar que é quem afirma ser? Provar que é amiga deles?  
  
- É claro que eu conheço eles. Esse baixinhos são vidrados num cachimbo. Tarados por qualquer tipo de comida. – Liebe - Especialmente cogumelos.  
  
- Realmente você é amiga deles. – Boromir – Nem mesmo eu, vindo de Gondor, faria melhor descrição!  
  
- Realmente! Uma inimiga não teria essa aparência. – Aragorn - Você só pode ser a encarnação de Luthien, a Bela!  
  
- Cai na real cara!- Liebe - Essa cantada é pior que perguntar se o cachorrinho tem telefone!  
  
- Mandou a ver Senhorita Liebe! – Pippin - O herdeiro de Gondor levou um fora!!  
  
- Gondor não precisa de rei! – Boromir resmunga  
  
Antes que eclodisse uma briga entre herdeiros-de-reis e quase-futuros- regentes o grupo entra no parque.  
  
- Senhorita Liebe! – Passolargo – Nós temos um problema!  
  
- Isso nem o povo de Gondor consegue resolver! – Boromir preocupado.  
  
- Dispenso o senhorita! – Liebe, voltando sua atenção para o grupo – Essa não! Tudo menos isso...  
  
Os hobbits olhavam para a praça de alimentação! Vidrados! Nada mais podendo fazer, Liebe se considerou vencida. Os hobbits se revezavam para trazer as bandejas de comida. Enquanto isso, Liebe, Boromir e Aragorn ficaram na barraca de tiro ao alvo, ao lado da praça de alimentação. Liebe até ganhou um ursinho de Boromir, que não viu graça em nada.  
  
============================================================== Duas horas depois, eles ainda estavam carregados com algodões-doces e maçãs- do-amor! Esperando na fila do carrinho de batidas. Mais uma fila, e mais demorada que a do SUS ou das Casas de Cura em tempo de Guerra. Enquanto isso Liebe explicava o brinquedo para eles. Chega a vez deles.  
  
- Essa não! Só tem três carrinhos! Vamos ter que nos dividir ou esperar mais. Passolargo e Boromir, vocês vão juntos. Mas sem discussões sobre quem vai herdar o trono de Gondor. – Liebe adverte– Um dos hobbits vem comigo. Os outros três vão juntos! E lembrem-se: não saiam do carrinho em hipótese nenhuma.  
  
- Eu vou com o Senhor Frodo - Sam  
  
- Eu vou com você Liebe! – Pippin – Você já sabe mexer neste treco!  
  
Começam tranqüilos! Isso se você ignorar o Boromir soprando o Chifre de Gondor. Liebe até estranha. Os hobbits, Passolargo e Boromir marcam o seu carrinho. Ela e Pippin são sacudidos. O hobbit não aquentava mais aquela situação  
  
- Pippin! Senta no carrinho! Você já melecou meu cabelo com algodão doce! – Liebe tentando segurar um hobbit suicida  
  
- Foi mal! Mas dirige isso melhor! – Pippin – Eles sempre nós amassam.  
  
- Olha lá! Os caras amassaram os 3! - Liebe  
  
- Mandou bem Elessar ! – Boromir - Um a zero para Gondor ! O Condado não dá com nada! Nem no...  
  
- Sam! É para bater com o carrinho! – Liebe - Não para tampar a maçã-do- amor na cabeça do Boromir.  
  
- E ainda levaram bronca. Bem feito. – Aragorn – Dois a zero para Gondor.  
  
- Não Merry. O que eu disse sobre sair do carrinho? Também incluía pular na cara de outro motorista – Liebe - Assim o Aragorn não vai ver nada!  
  
- Esse é o objetivo! – Merry sorridente  
  
- Seus malucos! Vocês vão deixar o Frodo sozinho? Pippin! Cadê você? - Liebe - PIPPIN! Saí do meio da pista!  
  
- Eu pego ele.- Frodo mira o carrinho na direção dele.  
  
- Para com isso! Você vai matar ele! - Liebe Todos os carrinhos param! Intervenção de Illuvatar? Afinal, o tempo não acabou! O responsável pelo brinquedo o desligou, porque havia uma criança na pista! Liebe ainda levou um sermão por deixar seu " irmãozinho" solto daquele jeito.  
  
- Eu não acredito nisso!! – Liebe –Além de ser expulsa do carrinho de batidas, eu levo bronca por causa de vocês!  
  
- Liebe ! O que é aquilo? - Boromir  
  
- É maior que os Agornath - Aragorn  
  
- É a montanha russa! Vocês querem dar uma volta? - Liebe mais calma- Vamos aproveitar que a fila está pequena!  
  
Logo Boromir e Aragorn entram no carrinho! Quando os hobbits estavam prontos para entrar...  
  
- Sinto muito! Mas esse brinquedo tem limite de altura! – porteiro da montanha russa –E vocês não tem altura suficiente!  
  
- Há não! – Merry – Eu queria tanto ir.  
  
- Faz o seguinte! Deixem o Boromir e o Aragorn ! Eu levo vocês em outro! – Liebe – Venham comigo.  
  
- O que é aquele cogumelo vermelho? - Frodo  
  
- Vocês só pensam nisso?- Liebe - Não é um cogumelo! É um pula-pula!  
  
- Haaaaaa! - quatro hobbits  
  
- Mas o que é um pula-pula?? - Pippin  
  
- Entrem lá para ver! Tirem os sapatos antes! – Liebe corrige-se, sob o olhar do hobbits - Já sei, vocês não usam sapatos...Muito bem! Agora comecem a pular! ==============================================================  
  
- Uma dama nunca deveria ficar desprotegida! - Aragorn  
  
- E aí caras? O que vocês acharam? - Liebe  
  
- Emocionante! - Boromir - Só os bravos homens de Gondor suportariam isso!  
  
- Os hobbits estão no pula-pula! Se vocês quiserem ir no trem-fantasma é logo ali! - Liebe - Eu não me arrisco a deixa-los sozinhos!  
  
Aragorn e Boromir vão para o trem fantasma. Liebe curte o silêncio! Quebrado pelo barulho do Chifre de Gondor. E logo depois por gritos! Nisso, pula-pula começa a murchar!  
  
- Ai! Ai! Ai! Aposto que isso é coisa deles. - Liebe - A fome bateu e eles morderam o pula-pula!  
  
Uma menininha saiu chorando. Outra assustada. A maioria saiu rindo. Mas todas, independente da reação, apontavam para quatro baixinhos q ficaram para trás.  
  
- Eu sabia que isso tinha dedo de vocês...- Liebe  
  
- Não foi dedo! - Sam  
  
- Foi a Ferroada! - Merry  
  
- Ferroada?! - Liebe  
  
- É, olha só! Ela ainda brilha quando se aproximam orcs! – Frodo mostrando a espada - O Bilbo que me deu. Legal, não é?  
  
- SEU MALUCO! COMO VOCÊ ME ENTRA COM UMA ESPADA NUM PULA-PULA DE PLÁSTICO??? - Liebe  
  
- Mas o Bilbo falou para mim nunca sair sem ela, e sem o colete de mithril! - Frodo choraminga  
  
- Isso não é a Terra Média! Se esse colete não te proteger de bala perdida não serve para nada!- Liebe  
  
-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – uma voz feminina  
  
-SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!! – outra mulher grita  
  
- Mais gritos! Essa não! - Liebe - Não me digam que vem do trem fantasma!  
  
Silêncio gera entre os hobbits!  
  
- Era o que eu temia! - Liebe  
  
As luzes do trem fantasma estavam desligadas e os carrinhos parados! Boromir e Aragorn aparecem brandindo espadas! E cada um carregando uma garota sobre os ombros.  
  
- Não temam nada senhoras. - Aragorn  
  
- Dois honrados cavalheiros estão aqui – Boromir – Para de me bater!! Eu salvei você!  
  
- Me larga!!!!!!!! – a mulher sobre Boromir  
  
- O que vocês fizeram?? – Liebe - Coloquem elas no chão!  
  
- Salvamos essas donzelas de monstros horríveis. – Aragorn – Aquilo lá estava mais infestado que as Terras Ermas.  
  
- Decepamos todos. - Boromir  
  
- Seus Malucos! – Liebe - Eram bonecos!  
  
- Por que alguém faz bonecos daquele tipo? - Boromir  
  
- Porque é um trem-fantasma. – Liebe - Serve para assustar as pessoas  
  
- Entendi agora. - Boromir  
  
- Olha a confusão que vocês arrumara!! É melhor a gente sair daqui! - Liebe ===============================================  
  
Do lado de fora...  
  
- Foi mais divertido que tudo! - Aragorn  
  
- Melhor que a festa de despedida do Bilbo. - Merry  
  
- CALADOS!! Todos vocês! –Liebe - E parem de ficar me seguindo!  
  
- Mulheres! Vai entender!! - Sam  
  
- Por isso que eu prefiro as elfas! - Passolargo  
  
- As mulheres de Gondor não são assim! - Boromir  
  
- Ninguém merece vocês! – Liebe  
  
- Liebe, quando você vai trazer a gente aqui de novo?? – Pippin inocentemente.  
  
- LIEBE! VOLTA AQUI! - Passolargo  
  
- Deixa o Pippin em paz! - Merry  
  
- Não entendo senhor Frodo. – Sam – Por que essa menina sempre tem que terminar correndo?  
  
Fim!!!!! 


End file.
